Gusts of Affection
by x-Ice-Queen-x
Summary: Written for the Twin Exchange September Monthly Challenge. BillxHermione. It's a windy day, and Hermione's late for a meeting. Fortunately, Bill Weasley doesn't mind that... or her messy hair.


_**Written for the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge - September**_

_**Prompt- A windy day  
Pairing- Bill/Hermione  
Quote- "People might think we were in love or something."**_

Gusts of Affection

Hermione Granger wasn't one to fuss over her appearance. She never had been, and she was willing to bet she never would be one of those superficial girls who couldn't stand to have their makeup the least bit smudged. But this weather was trying even her patience. She hurried along the crowded London street while the wind whipped her hair in every direction.

She reached a hand up to tentatively pat her hair down and she grimaced. She could already feel the knots forming.

"Of all the days for my fireplace to clog..." She muttered under her breath.

It certainly hadn't been the easiest morning for the brightest witch of the age. She had woken up -early as usual- that morning, as she had a meeting at the Ministry. After getting herself ready and fed (the most important meal of the day, you know), she was about to leave when she made the horrible discovery that her fireplace had clogged. Since the Ministry had put Anti-Apparation wards in place, Hermione was left with no choice but to take the train and walk the rest of the way. And now she would be forced to arrive to the meeting, late!, and to top it all off, with messy hair.

Today was certainly not Hermione Granger's day.

"Hermione!" A voice rose above the wind. She glanced in each direction but was momentarily blinded as her hair flew into her eyes. She felt a hand on her face, clearing her vision and found herself staring into the scarred face of Bill Weasley.

Not that his scars seemed to matter much. Unlike Mad-Eye's scars, Bill's didn't make him frightening. In fact, Hermione barely noticed them at all.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, trying to calm her hair down enough that she didn't look like Medusa. Bill lived near the Ministry, and Hermione, since she was there almost daily, had often found herself having lunch with him on her breaks, which proved to be a nice break from the monotony or work, which even Hermione could get tired of.

Bill placed and arm on her shoulder and steered her through the wind towards the Ministry building, which to Hermione seemed much further away than it did any other day.

"Just visiting dad. It gets pretty boring, you know, living in my bachelor pad." He joked. Bill and Fleur had split up not long after the War ended -- they were still good friends.

"You could always move back to the Burrow." Hermione's laugh was drowned out by a particularly harsh gust of wind, but her smile was not. Bill grinned.

"Don't go getting my Mum all excited, Granger. It's bad enough that she insists on coming over every week to do my laundry." Bill faked a grimace, "She even irons my underwear."

"William Arthur Weasley, what makes you think I am interested in your underwear?" Hermione asked. Bill grinned mischievously at her.

"Granger, I know it wasn't _Ginny _that went rummaging through my drawers when I stayed at the Burrow." He teased. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

Hermione felt herself getting pushed by the wind as they walked. Bill must've felt it to, because he put an arm protectively around her shoulders, his frame shielding her from the wind.

Hermione was now very aware of the close proximity between herself and the eldest Weasley. She felt her body heat up despite the wind that had been blowing through her cloak only moments before.

"How very chivalrous of you, Mister Weasley." Hermione smirked.

"I know, I'd better be careful." Bill squeezed her shoulder, "People might think we were in love or something."

Hermione blushed bright red this time. Bill smiled down at her before shifting his hand to her wait and pulling her in closer. They stared at each other for a moment and Hermione felt a jolt of electricity run from her head to her toes. Hermione cleared her throat, but leaned into his almost embrace.

They had stopped walking a long time ago, Hermione's meeting long forgotten. The wind was still blowing around them, but neither of them seemed to notice it. Bill turned Hermione to face him, wrapping both of his arms around his waist. Hermione glanced up at him, a shy smile on her face.

"Bill...?" She began questioningly, before Bill engulfed her in a tight embrace, his voice muffled by her wild hair.

"God, Granger, you have no idea." He said, his voice husky. Hermione breathed in Bill's scent.

"No idea about what, Bill?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms slowly around him.

He pulled back and stared at her for a second before brushing his lips softly against hers. Hermione smiled against his mouth and leaned into the kiss. Bill pulled away as they stared at each other.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

Bill smirked, "Now, we go back to your place, love." He joked.

Hermione, feeling a little brave, replied, "Your place is closer." Bill's eyes widened, and they both grinned goofily at each other.

Hermione didn't even stop to wonder what she had been missing at the meeting.


End file.
